<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still waters run deep (feel no fear and face eternity) by WriterWinged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595588">still waters run deep (feel no fear and face eternity)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged'>WriterWinged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Dance of Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enchanted (2007) au, Found Family, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds spin around each other, dipping beneath and back over in a delicate dance that hovers on the precipice of disaster. (but this does not matter)</p><p>The Blood God and Angel of Death have vanished from one, as Wilbur Soot and his brother Tommy struggle in the other. (plans have been set in motion)</p><p>Paths cross, not by chance or fate, but the designs of unseen others. (there are things that must be fixed)</p><p>The sands of time do not stop, daring four souls to weave bonds of family and love where there was none. (four fates will be changed)</p><p>Hope can be found in hopeless places, so perhaps they hold enough to mend each others cracks. (perhaps this time will be kinder)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Dance of Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still waters run deep (feel no fear and face eternity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an sbi enchanted au, entirely enabled by the dsmp big bang writer discord. found family fluff... eventually.</p><p>again, the update schedule is when the stars and moon align, especially after march begins.</p><p><a href="https://writerwinged.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>, come yell at me about things</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Angel of Death looked out from over the cliffs, his wings beating hard enough to keep him aloft in the still air. Beneath him was a battlefield, stretching as far as the eye could see. The dead laid there, blood soaking into the ground, no living daring to test the Blood God. The Angel’s eyes turned to the only one standing, blood dripping from their blade.</p><p>He swooped down to join the Blood God, the only sign that he acknowledged the Angel’s presence a huff of air. For several minutes, the two old friends stood there in silence, watching the graveyard of fools rest.</p><p>“There were no more that I could see, mate. They finally stopped.” Finally, the Blood God turned and looked at the Angel, his deep breathes calming with those words. Slowly, the massive figure began to shrink, the traces of his ancestry starting to vanish into simple human features. Before the Angel, the Blood God looked mortal, if not for his bright pink hair and the tattoos that wound down his arms.</p><p>“How many times will they try to kill us before they understand that we never die?” The deep, monotone voice seemed emotionless to the unobservant, but the Angel knew his companion better then anyone alive. He could hear the desperate plea in his words and it hurt him to not have the answer anymore.</p><p>“At least once more, mate.” The Angel of Death rested a hand on the Blood God’s shoulder and squeezed, looking out over the once pristine fields, “At least one more.”</p><p>Unknown to either of the two legends, they were being watched. A raven looked at them, eyes focused on them, before taking off and flying away, the plans already in motion.</p>
<hr/><p>“Tommy! Are you ready yet?” Wilbur Soot yelled into the back of the apartment, trying to keep most of his attention on the pancakes in front of him. He noted that there was no response, but had to flip the pancakes before he could ask again.</p><p>“Tommy, don’t make me come in there!” He yelled again, just about ready to barge into the nine-year-old’s room and wake him up in the patented big brother way before he began to hear signs of movement from his room. He smirked, knowing that Tommy hated when Wilbur woke him up, it involved too much tickling.</p><p>There was the clatter of dishes being placed aside to clean later as Wilbur pulled out syrup and butter and placed them on their dinky little table alongside the plated pancakes. Finally, Tommy appeared from the hall with a scowl on his face. He stared, narrow-eyed, at Wilbur for several moments, trying to see if there was going to be a tickle punishment for taking so long.</p><p>“Do you not want pancakes?” Wiblur asked with a raised eyebrow, Tommy darting straight towards his chair at those words. Wilbur snorted out a laugh as his brother scrambled into his seat and started layering his pancakes in syrup, watching him with a gimlet eye. Wilbur took his own seat and started eating at a much slower pace, pulling the to-do list in front of him.</p><p>“Schlatt said you could stay the night with him and Tubbo tonight, since I managed to grab a double shift at work again. I hope you don’t mind?” Wilbur asked, glancing up as the sound of cutlery stopped. Tommy was staring down at his pancakes with a blank look on his face and Wilbur instantly knew that he had forgotten something.</p><p>His eyes darted down to the to-do list in his hand and noted how, circled three times in red pen, the words ‘Take Tommy to the park for the festival!’ stared right back at him. “Oh, Tommy… I’m so sorry, I thought that was tomorrow. I wanted to get some wiggle room so we could buy you some things from the festival.”</p><p>Tommy didn’t reply, only started to eat the pancakes again. Wilbur opened his mouth again, but nothing came out as he watched his baby brother lose the light from his eyes. He closed his mouth and looked back down at his pancakes, a pit starting to open in his gut as he realized that he messed up the one thing Tommy had been looking towards for the past three months.</p><p>The morning passed in silence, as Tommy prepared for school and Wilbur managed to get their old car running again. There wasn’t even a cheer from Tommy when Wilbur managed to get the old hunk of metal moving again. Wilbur couldn’t stop glancing at the rearview mirror towards his brother every few seconds as the drive went on in silence.</p><p>A silent Tommy meant he was either planning something or unhappy, and Wilbur hated the second option. Dropping him off went fine, but even Tubbo could tell something was up with his best friend.</p><p>“So, there a reason that Tommy looks like you just kicked him out?” Schlatt drawled, leaning against his car like the two of them were back in high school and he was skipping history again. Wilbur couldn’t stop the scowl that took over his face, still trying to see if there was some way to make this right.</p><p>“Knock it off, Schlatt. I forgot today was the festival, not tomorrow, and now I can’t take him.” Schlatt winced, already knowing how that had gone down at the Soot house.</p><p>“Rough. That the festival Tubbo’s been yammering about nonstop?”</p><p>“Probably. Apparently it’s a ‘big deal’ and something that Tommy’s been talking about for the past three months.” Wilbur began to chew on his lip, resigned to the fact that he was breaking his brother’s heart, again.</p><p>“And no chance that you could take him?” Wilbur was already shaking his head by the time Schlatt finished his question, the pit in his stomach growing even more.</p><p>“Not unless there’s some type of miracle or something.” A crow cawed above them, Wilbur only offering the bird a glance. Had he looked harder, he might have seen the gleam in it’s eyes or the way it looked just subtlety out of connection with this plane of existence. Unfortunately for the young man, he didn’t, and so the events that came after were set into motion.</p>
<hr/><p>A pool of water began to glow, the magic that powered the portal finally being used once more. A single figure was back-lit by the glow, staring down into it. With the crash of trees and branches, two more figures came charging out from the looming trees. One leapt at the first figure, only for them to twist out of the way at the last minute.</p><p>The other figure let out a wordless cry and dove after the first, trying to stop them from falling into the pool. The original figure, however, gave them a shove and sent both tumbling into the water. It shook for a moment before going still once more, no one illuminated by the water anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>